The Future has never looked better (timetravel fic)
by amalieaco
Summary: *After the fourth war* Naruto and Sasuke is fighting against each other once again. This time Shikamaru and Sakura is hidding and watching them fight. Naruto and Sasuke's justus crash togeheter. Next you know they are waking up in a hospital with the third hokage, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Tsunade, Uchiha Fugaku and Nara Shikaku outside their room. What happen?
1. The troubles we get into

**This fanfiction is about time travling. A naruto fanfiction. I do not, even thought I sometimes dreams I do, own Naruto, because that would be to troublesome.**

This Fanfiction takes hold after the Fourth Great Ninja War (which RIGHT now as I'm writting is not finnished in the manga nor the Anime), and things have happen that through the story I will let you know, maybe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'**_Kurama/nine tails talking'_**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**_NO POV_**

"Sasuke, last chance to give up and come home with us" Naruto shouted with his hands trembling in rage by his side. "Or I will destroy you, even if it means killing myself at the same time"

Sasuke stood on the hill across from Naruto. They were again at the same place where they fought as kids with the same, or maybe even more intent to kill. Just this time Sakura and Shikamaru were watching them, hidding out Sasuke sight, because Naruto had told them that it was his fight, not theirs. And he was the one that had to end this madness with Sasuke. This way he and Sasuke would be the only one to get hurt, no one else then them, and Naruto made sure of that. He got Sakura and Shikamaru guarding the place around them so no one could interupt their fight.

Naruto's orange jacket got holes all over and had blood all over it. His blond spiky hair was covered in dirt and blood, some his own and some was Sasuke's. Bruises and wound was not healing as fast as normally did, after how much of his own and Nine tails chakra he used. Amazingly his headband remained on his head untoched, not even one single drop of blood.

Sasuke was no better than Naruto. His clothes was torn up, and his wounds were bleeding heavily. His body exhausted of using his ultimate form, Susanoo, so long. But still, Naruto did not feel any better, as he had fought using kyubi for two hours, or three at maximum. They were both exhausted, but neither of them wanted to give up untill they got what they wanted.

"Yeah, right Dobe" Sasuke taunted Naruto. "Like I will ever give up to a loser like you"

Sakura watched helplesly from the shadow as two people she loved fight. She clutched her hand over her heart helplessly. She still cared about Sasuke, but he have harmed and killed too many, and wasn't the same naive 12 year old girl anymore. She knew Sasuke wouldn't change. He have gotten too twisted in revenge. He would do anything to get his revenge, even kill Naruto. So if she got choice between Naruto and Sasuke, about who get to live, she would have chosen Naruto without a ssecound thought. After all he is the one that kept their village togeheter and safe. And she had to admit it, the thought of losing Naruto hurt much more then the thought to lose Sasuke. She have after all already lost him. If Naruto just could realise it too.

Sakura shooked her head. So many people would suffer if Naruto died, and that did Sasuke already know. Naruto have through the fourth great ninja war made people from all the contries look up to him as a hero. Heck, if they got choice between their leader now and Naruto, they probably would have choosen Naruto. Naruto had made a big deal in the war, and they all knew it. Without him they probably would have lost.

Sakura sighed, how she wish they could have gone backt o the time when they were just kids. The time Sasuke and Naruto always made fun of each other, but still looked out for each other. Sakura got to admit she never treated Naruto fair back then, and she may have been to obsesive about Sasuke. She wish things had turned out diffrent, she wish she could have changed the past. _What a silly wish_, she thought.

Shikamaru did not understand how he got into this mess. All he was doing was paying his respect to the warrior he once knew, then next he knows Sakura is dragging him away. _What a troublesome people_, Shikamaru thought. Why this day of all the days? Anything but today he would have been ok with. And it was that Uchiha boy again. That fool have caused to much bother then he is worth. If it had not been for Naruto, Shikamaru would have told them to kill Uchiha already.

Naruto and Sasuke was throwing justus at each other, one after another. They were so tired, so tired. They had fought about 22 hours or so. But still there were no winner to see. They. Have both used their ultimate forms. Sasuke used his Susanoo, while naruto used Kyubi form. They was losing to much chakra and blood. Too much. Had it been normal people they would have been dead, but they weren't normal. They were levels most ninjas could only dream about, maybe stronger then that. Who knows.

Naruto pulled out last of his chakra and made a rasenga, while Saskue made a unknown justsu that was spinning around in his palm. They began to run toward each other with their justsu in their right hand and shoot their hands infront of them. Their justus meet and a big light appeared. Taking first Naruto and Sasuke, then hit Shikamaru, who was hidden near them, and then hit Sakura who was a long distant away from them.

/-/scene change /

Naruto once again woke up in a hospital bed, just this time it felt bigger. He open his eyes and saw Sakura stare at him with her jaw wide open.

"ano Sakura-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto's voice was childish, but he paid no mind to that.

"Naruto, yo-you look cute" Sakura said with her eyes wide open. "so cute"

"sugoi, Sakura-chan called me cute" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. He stopped when he realised something. "I'm not cute, I'm manly!"

Naruto shot his hands up and notcie they seemed small, like child small. Naruto then screamed in horror as he looked in a big mirror that covered the entire wall. The boy in the mirror was no older then 5-6 years old. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers at both of the cheeks. It was him, Naruto realised, him!

"Ne Sakura-chan," Naruto asked feeling really helpless. His emotions was just like when he was a kid, scared and lonely. It can't be true, he has friends now, but why does he feels like this. Why does he feel like a kid all over again? "What happen?"

Sakura open and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. _What did happen_, Sakura thought. _Why did Naruto into a kid? What about the others? _Sakura looked around and saw two other beds with two young boys in. One was a 6 year old, the other a 12 year old. It took a secound for Sakura to realise that the 6 year old was Sasuke, and the 12 year old Shikamaru.

"Ne, sakura-chan" Naruto said to her. "Why are you still big?"

The question sounded like Naruto called Sakura fat. Sakura raised her fist up and hitted him hard on the head.

"Why did you hit me, Sakura-chan" Naruto whined while clutching his head. It hurt really bad. "I only asked why you still look the sam while the rest of us looks like kids, dattebayo!"

"Say that next time" Sakura shouted. "Do not call a woman big!"

What they did not know was that the 'mirror' on the other side was a window. The people on the other side could hear and see the people inside (like in the police movie). And they did. The third Hokage, Tsunade, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku and Uzumaki Kushina was all watching the exchange.

In the hands of Tsunade laid the DNA test that she have taken of the people inside the room.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

So first Chapter, Ta da! Hope you like it. 

**This story is originaly written on Wattpad, but I decided that fanfiction would be better for this kind f fanfics. But you can also read it at wattpad, my username there is 'Amalieco'. I had to rewrite the whole story because stupid Wattpad decided they could delete my chapter! I had written so much, and I feel like what I originally wrote was better -.-**

So bye bye my sweet cookies!


	2. Confusion

**Wooow, over 100 views at my first fanfiction chapter :D Cool, did not see that coming, and two nice reviews too! Could not get any happier, so I decided to writte the next chapter now :D Hope you enjoy!**

**And as alwas I do not own Naruto, because that would have been a disaster.**

"**Nine tails talking"**

_'thinking'_

"speaking"

**Chapter two; Confusion**

_NO POV_

Now the third Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Uzumaki Kushina and Tsunade was watching team 7 and Shikamaru through what appears to be a mirror, but really is a window on the other side. (_a/n:just think on coop movies, the window/mirror they use to interview the suspect._)

They watched as the girl with pink hair called the blond boy cute. They did not understand why the blond boy reacted the way he did when he looked in the 'mirror'. But they all noticed how the 5-6 year old boy looked just like a younger version of Minato, blue sky eyes, blond spiky hair and same feature, only thing that did not match Minato was the three wiskers on both cheeks and the loud personality he had.

Kushina looked at the blond boy that the pink girl called 'naruto, mesmerised by his look and personality. She felt a protective instinct when she saw the girl, Sakura, hit him. She felt anger build up in her. That girl hitted a innocent beautiful, cute boy.

Kushina has never gotten worked up like this before. Her instinct was screamin at her to kill anyone that tries to harm that boy. She clutched her hands into fists on both her sides. Minato noticed this and frowned. Kushina is angry, and every time she is angry someone ended up hurt or worse.

Tsunada had open he first DNA-test that was to the blond boy, Naruto. Tsunade eyes widden in shock as she read it. She almost did not believe what stood on the paper, but she knew better to doubt a DNA-test.

"Tsunade, what does the DNA test say" the third hokage said as he notice her reading one of the papers.

"Hokage-sama, on the papers it say that-" Tsunade hesitate as she glanced at Minato in wonder. Minato of course notice it and began to wonder of the posibility of him having a relative. "the boy, Naruto I believe his name was, is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina"

Everybody froze and truned to look at Minato and Kushina. Minato stood there with shock and betrayal written in his face. How could it be that Kushina never told him that he was a father? And when was pregnant?

Minato turned to watch Kushina as she stood there looking confused. Everybody in the room was now looking at her and when she finaly notice it she exploded with rage.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS, DATTEBANE" Kushina shriked with her red hair raised up in the air and her aura dark. It took a secound for her to calm down "I have never even been pregnant, minato. And you know I would never keep a secret like this"

"I know Kushina, I'm sorry to accuse you" Minato said knowing that Kushina was not that type of person. "The question now is why the DNA-test says that he is our kid."

They looked back into the 'window' and saw that the dark haird boy had woken up. The boy jumped up when he saw Naruto, but was caught by Sakura holding him by the collar of his hospital clothes.

"LET ME GET MY REVENGE ON KONOHA FOR KILLING MY CLAN AND MAKING MY NII-SAN ITACHI SUFFER" the boy shirked. Fugaku who had a toddler that shared the name Itachi flinched a little. The boy who shriked looked just like a older version of Itachi, and was clearly a Uchiha as he had sharinga... he had SHARINGA! How did a 6 year old boy have a sharinga, and did he not say that Konoha killed his clan? With the sharinga it could only mean that he was from the Uchiha clan, but they are not dead.

Uchiha Fugaku could not help himself but to glance at the third hokage. His clan was not dead, but he could feel that the boy did not lie. So what was he talking about?

"Uchiha Fugaku" Tsunade said with her brows raised up together in confusion. "The DNA-test says that the black haird boy is yours and your wife son"

Fugaku froze, that boy was his son? If he was his son then that made Itachi his brother, and Itachi is not old enough to be a big brother to a 6 year old. And he is pretty sure his wife was not pregnant 6-7 years ago.

"Impossible, my wife has not been pregnant with anyone beside Itachi" Fugaku said dismissing the thought of that boy being his son. He may look just like a older Itachi, but him being his son did not make any sense.

"Sakura, you have gotten big" they heard the black hair boy say then a big smash.

Sakura was holding her right hand in a fist with a angry expresion on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, who are you calling 'big'" Sakura said slowly and deadly. She did not take insults from anyonee, less a person she considered her enemy and had tried to kill her friend for not long ago. He may look like a kid, and a addorable one too, but she would not let him go with that insult.

"Why did you hit me Sakura" Sasuke said rubbing his head. That girl knew how to hit.

"One, you tried to kill my friends and me" Sakura siad holding one finger up. "Two, because you tried to destroy my village. Three, because you called me fat!" 

"I did not call you fat, just big" Sasuke deffended himself. "If you have not notice it, I'm much smaller then you now"

"You, Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to have become a kid again" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. "I, on the other hand, is still the same. Why this happen, I do not know. But it has to be because of the jutsu you and Naruto used against each other"

"Yeah, Teme" Naruto said jumping out off the bed with his energi back. "What kind of jutsu did you use to get us small?"

The adults watched with shock stuck in their face. The boys is older then they look? They got younger? How?

"Don't make it all my falt, it's your fault too" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but that is only a rasenga" Naruto shouted back. "They normaly do not make anyone get younger, just ripped to pieces."

In the other room everyone was staring at Minato as he and Jiraya was the only one that could use rasenga.

It was not before Tsunade cleared her throath they stooped staring at him.

"I have read the rest of the papers" Tsunade began. "And that boy who still sleep is Shikaku and his wife son, while Sakura is Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno"

Nothing made sense, how could they be their children? And what did they mean with being younger?

"Ne, Sakura-chan" Naruto said jumping up and down. "Why does the calender say year xxx while the year is xxx (do not know what years it is in Naruto as it neve get said)"

The adults eyes widden as they realised something, these kids is not from this time. That was the only thing that made sense. It explained the DNA-test and how Naruto knew how to use rasenga and how Sasuke had Sharinga. They are from a different time and something made them younger.

They made their way to the door to question them for make sure they were right.

**OHHO! Wonder how this going to end. For some reason I feel like trouble is around the corner ;P**

**Yeah yeah,**

**Soo **

**bye bye my sweet cookies.**


	3. chaos at the best

**YO!**

**New chapter today too! Curently sick with a evil headach, but my little sister began to read my naruto fanfiction and is now demanding a new chapter... annoying sister. **

**So here it is, Chapter three**

**'Nine tail talking'**

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu"**

_NO POV_

The adults walked in to the room. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gasped as they saw their faces. First the third hokage, then Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato then Tsunade.

"Tousann, kaasan" Naruto whisper in the silients. Minato and Kushina did not know what to say. Was this really ther son? Why did he look so heatbroken and confused at seeing them? If he was from the future why did he react like this seeing them? What happen to them in the future? "Why, how?"

Sasuke just stared at Fugaku, and Fugaku at him. Fugaku could see that the boy had his wife face. And of course Itachi looked just like him.

Nara Shikaku stared at the boy who slept in the bed. He looked just like him. Is this really his future son?

Sakura scaned over their faces and saw a alive and younger third hokage, the fourth hokage, a red haired woman, Sasuke's father, a yonger Tsunade and Shikamaru's father. Sakura gasped and looked through her brain after a rational explanation, but none came. And who did Naruto call mom and dad?

"No, no, no" Naruto shouted with his hands over his ear. "Is this another dream or genjutsu? My parents is dead, and so is the third hokage, Shikamaru's father and all the Uchiha except Sasuke!"

The adults gasped and looked at each other. Fugaku remember what Sasuke had said and glared at the hokage. He has to be the reason his clan got slaughtered.

"This can't be Madara, because I have killed him" Naruto continued to rant. "Neither can it be Obito, he died in the fourth great ninja war"

Minato stared at Naruto with shock. Uchiha Obito? Is that the one he is talking about? Impossible, he is died for not so long ago. And is he and Kushina dead too in Naruto's time? When did they die and how? They both left their son alone? How old is Naruto really?

"No, boy, this is not a genjutsu" the third hokage said looking carfully at Naruto. "But we think we know what happen."

"What happen, third hokage" Sakura sadi politely to the thrid hokage. "How is you, the fourth hokage, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku alive? Is this another jutsu that brings back the dead? Are you being controlled?"

(**A/N In this fanfiction the fourth hokage did not get awaken from dead and controlled by Kabuto jutsu)**

"No, we are not" Kushina said looking only at Naruto as she answered. "We think you guy are from the future, dattebane"

"Kaasan, that's really you and tousann" Naruto questioned. Naruto being turned into a kid again made him more vulnerable. Just looking at his parents and he felt like breaking. "Are you guy really alive this time?"

Minato looked back to Naruto and felt his heart break when he looked at Naruto. The kid looked like he did not believe what he saw. Like he and Kushina was some ghost that haunted him.

"Yes, we are alive" Kushina said softly and lovingly. She may have never been pregnant or acctualy given birth to him, but her mother instinct kicked in and she pulled Naruto in to a hug. Holding him tight to her, not letting him go.

Sakura looked at Naruto surprised and sad. Naruto seemed like he was not used to any parently love of any kind. She thought back to the time she used to envy Naruto for not having any parents. She was ashamed that she thought like that before. She did not at the time understand that Naruto was lonely.

Sasuke kept staring at Fugaku, and he stared back. Sasuke then stood up and walked to him. Stretching his right hand out to poke Fugaku, just as if he was making sure he was real. Sasuke having the control of a child over his feelings, felt tears stream down his face. He have not seen his father since the day he found him at the floor with Itachi standing over him and his mother.

"Otousann" Sasuke whispered, feeling like the child he looked like. Sasuke looked up and meet Fugaku's eyes. "You alive?"

Fugaku felt his eyes soften, what have his child seen to have so cold eyes? Did the hokage really slaughter his clan in the future? Why was the boy still alive then? He remember one of them say that the voy, Sasuke, was the only Uchiha left alive, but why only him?

Fugaku stretched his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, giving Sasuke more affection then Sasuke ever remember he given in his life. His father seemed more realxed and nicer then he was at the time he lived in Sasuke's life. What made him so cold as he was?

"Why do you suspect that we are from the future" Sakura said looking at them. "You do not normaly just walk in a room and think 'they must be from the future'"

"Because the year now is xxx and the DNA-test says that you people is the child of people who have not given birth to any of you" Tsunade said crossing her arms. "We did not just assume that you was from the future, we saw and heard through the mirror/window" 

Sakura's eyes widden as she remember Tsunade telling her about the mirrors that was a window on the other side. They was created so they could spy on people that they got in to the hospital that they did not know.

"Sorry, forgot about them, sensei" Sakura said automaticaly without thinking.

"Sensei? I'm your sensei" Tsunade questioned frowning.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei" Sakura said bowing a little. "In my time you have been my sensei about 3 years, and been the fifth hokage just as long"

"Fifth hokage?" Tsunade questioned with her brows raised up. Her, a hokage? What kind of joke is that?

"You became hokage after orochimaru killed the third hokage" Sakura replide without missing a beat.

"Orochimaru killed the third hokage?" Tsunade questioned with a pale face. She could not believe it, even thougth Orochimaru was a betrayder of the village, she could not believe that he of all people killed their sensei. After all Orochimaru had been his favourit.

"Who was the fourth hokage, and why did he or she not controll the village after I died" The third hokage asked, unaffacted by the words of his death or the betrayal of his student. He had come with terms of the fact that Orochimaru was more then the eyes told.

"Namikaze Minato was the fourth hokage" Sakura said making the adults look at Minato. "He died when the Kyubi attacked, sealing half of it inside Naruto and half of it inside himself"

The stares was at the two blonds in the room. Kushina hugged Naruto harder, making it almost impossible for him to breath.

"How old was Naruto" Kushina asked looking at Sakura for the first time.

"It was the day I was born" Naruto answered. "You and tousann saved me and died for the village"

"We died on the day you were born" Kushina gasped in horror. "Who took care of you then?"

"Ojiisan took care of me" Naruto said pointing at the third hokage. "He let me get my own appartment so I did not have to suffer through the treatment in the orphan. Of course I lived at the orphan money the village gave me."

"You lived alone" Minato questioned sitting down on his knes beside Naruto and Kushina.

"Yes, dattebayo" Naruto shouted trying to lighten the mode. "I was to awsome for the village"

Minato smilled and ruffled Naruto's hair. He may look like him, but he was complitly Kushina at personality. Just plain addorable.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there shocked beyond belif, Naruto's father was none other then the fourth hokage.

"To the important thing, how did you get here and why did you boys get younger" The third hokage said looking at the children and Sakura. For some weird reason the 12 year old boy was still asleep, even through all the noices. How can anybody not wake up with all the shouting and screaming around them?

"We do not know" Sakura said snapping out of the shock. "Naruto's rasenga collided with Sasuke's jutsu"

"What kind of jutsu did you use, Sasuke" asked Nara Shikaku. Shikaku was all reasdy thinking through all the possibilities.

"a space-time ninjutsu that is only meant to send a person few minutes back in time" Sasuke answered. He had been desperate and used the only jutsu he could think of.

"That can be the reason" Shikaku answered. "Naruto probably used much chakra in his rasenga and it gave Sasuke jutsu enough chakra to send them many years back in time"

"Yeah, that makes sense" Sakura said feeling embaressed that she did not think of that, but then again it was a Nara, they are known to be extremly smart. "But that does not explain why the boys got younger and I not"

"Sasuke and Naruto was the closest making the jutsu mix with their genes, and my s-" Shikaku began. He couldn't get over that he had a son, even thought he was not supposed to exist now. "son, was he closer to the jutsu then you?"

"Yeah, he was" Sakura said after thinking it over. "I was pretty far away from them"

"That can explain why he got younger and not you. You probably was to long away to be as effected. You probably got some days or weeks younger."

"Yeah, now we got that out of the way I have some question" the third hokage said. "What did you mean with the Uchiha caln being whipped out?"

"Uchiha clan was planing a coup d'état and sent my niisan Itachi out to be a spy on the village" Sasuke said. "Itachi was really a spy on our clan, because he loved peace and our village too much. The elders, Danzo and the third hokage made Itachi kill our whole clan sayin if he did not they would kill the whole clan, including me. Itachi did not want me to die, so he took the job. He made me think that it was he who was behind it all, not konoha. He used the sharinga at me and made me watch as he killed the whole clan. He later joined Akatsuki so he could keep a eye on them.

"He made me want revenge on him. Heck, he even planed that I was the one to kill him. He made me get stronger so that I could survive. He wanted to die a criminal and a betrayer so I and the village could be safe. He wanted me to be proud of the Uchiha and build it up again"

Sasuke had tears streaming down his face as he remembered when he found out the truth. Right after he killed his brother. He always thought he knew why Itachi did it, but he never really did.

"YOU" Fugaku screamed and pointed at the third hokage. "You are the reason why my clan will die in the future, and not enough with that, you are going to make my son kill my clan and my other suffer through it"

"Do not disrespect the hokage" Tsunade said steping infront of the hokage. "He has not done any of those action, and you betrayed the village in future"

"Tsunade I can speak for myself" The third hokage said.

"Yeah, right" Fugaku said sarcasticly. "Just like you do not kill clans"

"It has not happen yet, dattebayo" Naruto shouted.

"Baka, do not get yourself involved in other's business" Sakura said to Naruto. "Or I will hit you again"

"Don't you dare to touch my child, you big forhead" Kushina hissed dangerously. Minato was debating about if should or not get himself involved.

"Don't get so angry, Kushina" Shikaku said defending the girl knowing how dangerous Kushina can be. "She won't hurt him"

"She just said she was going to hit him, dattebane" Kushina shouted.

The shouting continued, and soon Minato found himself joining holding his arm over Kushina and Naruto in a protective way.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just watched as they screamed and shouted at one and another. It was loud enough to wake anyone.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**" shouted a lazy voice and all the adults could not move.

The one who had used the jutsu was none other then Shikamaru who had woken up from his sleep. He looked tired and lazy.

"Tousann" Shikamaru said as he saw Shikaku standing in the room. And so did the thrid- and fourth hokage. Even a Uchiha stood there. And they all was supposed to be dead.

Suddenly it hit him, Sasuke and Naruto's jutsu. It had to be that. It was not a genjutsu, they must have treveled tot he past. And by the look of the mirror refelction, which he notice was one of the mirror/windows, he had gotten younger, but not as young as Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was about 6 years, Naruto about 5 years and 6 months and Sakura looked about 2 weeks younger.

"So we traveled to the past" Shikamaru said lazily, and heard one of them grunt. "how troublesome"

Shikamaru notice something then

"I think Sasuke just jumped out the window" Shikamaru said bored.

**There is the chapter. Took a long time to writte, but I hope it was worth it. **

**About 2332 words in this chapter, so be happy.**

**Please reviwe and follow this story, I would really like that.**

**So bye bye my sweet cookies!**


	4. family reunion

**Over 500 views! 5 reviews, 13 favorites and 17 followers! Thank you people! I have only written 3 chapters too! And the fanfiction has only been out 4 days! :D Thank you! I appreciate it, my sweet cookies! 3**

**So here is chapter 4, enjoy it!**

**'Nine tail speaking'**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu"**

_NO POV_

It did not take long time before they found Sasuke. He was standing outside Uchiha playground. They approached him slowly and saw what he was looking at, Itachi playing with his mother.

Sasuke looked so sad and happy at the same time. Seeing his brother for the first time as a toddler without any worry or pain made him happy, but sad at the thought that he would in some years suffer so much because of this curesed village.

Fugaku saw Sasuke look at his toddler son and his wife with longing and disbelieve, and felt sad. What happen to his clan in the future? Could he change the fate of his sons?

Fugaku laid his arm across Sasuke's shoulder and walked toward their family. he smiled to Sasuke and said hello to his family. They began to talk and Fugaku explained what happened and Uchiha Mikoto hugged Sasuke to her chest as tears streamed down her face. Itachi and Fugaku joined the hug. And Itachi was happy to have a 'niisan'. Happiest day of Sasuke's life. He would change the fate of the Uchiha clan even if death was the price. Anything to make sure Itachi never have to suffer as he did in Sasuke time.

The others left to go back to the hospital, letting the Sasuke have his time with his family. He needed it, he really did.

In the hospital room Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto was left with Kushina. Naruto was sitting on Kushina's lap and Sakura was talking with Kushina, as she had apologied for hitting Naruto. Sakura knew hitting Naruto when Kushina was around was like screaming to death itself.

Shikamaru was laying on the hospital bed looking out the window at the clouds, thinking over everything that had happen. His father was alive, which means that his mother was happy and bossy as she was before his father died in the war. He could see them both together and happy. That is all he ask for. Shikamaru don't care if they do not want him, as long as they are safe and sound he would not ask for anything else.

What would they do now? Stay in the past and change it? What happen with the people who lived in his time, would they never exist? Or will they isolate themselves from the people from this time and look for ways to get back to their time?

Well they can't isolate themselves from them as their parents knows about them, well all parents except Sakura's. Even if they tried, they would still change the future by being there. So if they are going to change the future, they could as well change it for the better. And it is not like they have anything good to return to anyway.

Shikamaru sighed, so much had gone wrong in their time. People they cared about had died, children was either orphans or scared for the rest of their life. Shikamaru himself had gotten really bad in his mentally healt that he sometimes could not see difference between what's real or not. The doctors had told him that he had PTSD, something was normal for people to get after fighting in war or experience something really bad. Well seeing his love of his life and friends die infront of him may count as bad experience. He could not close his eyes without seeing their bloody faces. Not that anybody knew that except the doctor, as he never told. He is sure some of them was going through the same, but did not want to tell anyone.

Shikamaru knew Sasuke was going through the same with just one look at him. Naruto was suffering too, but Shikamaru was not sure how much as Naruto hid it so well.

The adults came in through the windows, all except Fugaku and Sasuke. Also came Nara Yoshino, Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki after them, all three being explained what have happen. They were all critical, expectedly Haruno Mebuki. How could it be possible be that they have children that came from the future? Slim too none, but the hokage seemed convinced that it was the truth, which in Nara Yoshino opinon meant they needed a new hokage soon as the curent one seemed to have gone crazy. From the future, impossible.

Nara Yoshino thoughts stopped as she saw Shikamaru, he looked just like Shikaku. Even the look of boredom was like Shikaku. Is it possible? Or did Shakaku cheat on her? But he looks about 12 years old, which meant he could not possible been cheating on her as she was not together with him then.

Shikamaru looked at his mother and his eyes widden. She look so young and not as bossy, just by a little of course. Shikamaru just knew she still was a troublesome woman.

"Hello, kaasan" Shikamaru said automatically. "Look younger"

"What, do you mean" Yoshino said angrily. "Did you think I looked old?"

"No need to be angry, troublesome woman" Shikamarus said, mumbling the last part. "Last I saw you was around 19 years in the future and of coure you would be looking younger now."

"How can I be sure you are not lying about me being your mother" Yoshino said with a brow raised.

"Send Yamanaka Inoichi in and let him look through our memories, and then you now" Shikamaru said as if it would be obviouse and anyone should have known it, making Yoshino angry.

"Do not use that tone with me, young man" Yoshino said slowly and dangerously, just like she always did when she was angry with Shikamaru. Shikamaru just grunted something like 'troublesome woman' and looked back to the clouds. Yoshino hitted Shikamaru on the back of his head. "Don't look away when I'm talking with you or you will have to go to bed without dinner"

Yoshino frowned when she realised what she said, and she sounded like her mother. If he is not her son this will be embarrassing, but the moment she looked at him she just got a feeling in her gut that he was her son. And he have to act better or he wouldn't get any dinner.

Shikamaru first looked annoyed at the threat as he knew she would make him eat dinner with them even thought what she said, but smiled as this was the first time since before the war he have seen his mother like this.

"Of course, kaasan" He said smiling. He missed her so much. She had never been herself since the war. "I'm just tired of time travling, you know"

"Of course" she replide. She felt like she knew him.

"I think the idea that Shikamaru had is smart," the third hokage said looking over everybody. "Let's get Yamanaka Inoichi go through their memory, and lets see togheter"

"He is on the way, Hokage" a anbu said suddenly apperaing in the room. "some minutes before he comes"

"Ok" Hokage said before the anbu disappeared.

"Here I'm, Hokage" Yamanaka Inoichi said after opning the door. He looked surprised to see kids that looked just like the adults he knew in the room. What is going on? "You want to look through some memories"

"Yes, I want" the third Hokage said. "and I want you to show all of us too"

"So who memories am I going to show you" Inoichi asked.

"You are going to look through..."

**Who's memories is he going to show? Comment/review who's memories you want him to look through. **

**Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke or Shikamaru. You can choose two, no more. I may just choose one of them, or maybe both.**

**So bye bye my sweet cookies :D**


	5. Through their mind

**TA DA! A new chapter! **

**Wooow over 1000 views! 11 reviews, followers 23 and favorits 15! **

**Thank you, thank you!**

**And all the reviews have only been good :D**

**Here is chapter 5**

**enjoy!**

**'Nine tails talking'**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**jutsu"**

_NO POV_

"Me" Sakura interupt. "I'm the one who was more into politics and what's going on. I talked and discussed much with Tsunade when she was a Hokage about the village"

The third Hokage looked at her a bit before he nodded to Yamanaka Inoichi. Inoichi held his hand together in a seal and entred Sakuras mind only to be thrown out again by a the gigantic inner Sakura.

"Get out of my place, pervet" inner Sakura had shouted. "Like I would let Ino pigs father get in my place! It is only enough place to me!"

Sakura blushed as she heard everything that happen in her head. The third Hokage gave a question look at Inoichi who had just been thrown out of Sakura's head.

"You have two spirits" he questioned Sakura. Only thing he had gathered in her head was that she knew his future daughter. When he saw Sakura nod, he sighed.

"gomennasai" Sakura said bowing down fast. "I did not think that I still had a problem with that as last time she did not do anything to Ino"

"Hokage, it seems like we can not enter Miss Haruno's mind" Inoichi said politely. "Should I look through another?"

Uchiha Fugaku and Sasuke came jumping through the window and sat down on the hospital bed. Sasuke was twitching, as if he was fighting back a big smile. He seemed happy.

Uchiha Fugaku nodded to them with his left arm around Sasuke's shoulder protectivly. Sasuke must have told Fugaku what happen in the future. Not long after they came, Uchiha Mikoto came jumping through the same window.

"Found Itachi a babysitter" she said to Fugaku before he could speak. He nodded. Mikoto sat on the other side of Sasuke while she looked over everybody in the room, her eyes stopping dangerously when she saw the third Hokage. _He was the reason my sons and clan suffered_, Mikoto thought before she hidded her murderous look, not wanting her son to vitnes her dark side.

"Ok, since everybody is here let's get back to business" the third Hokage said feeling two glares on his back, but ignoring them. No fight will solve this, only the truth can. "Who of you kids is willing to let us watch your memory?"

Naruto was a little hesitate, but strecthed his hand to the air as they did in school. Minato looked at Naruto curious as he wanted to know how his son, or future son, had lived.

Inoichi looked at to the Hokage as if asking for premisson and when he got a nod he turned back to the blond child who sat on his mother lap with his father on his right side. Inoichi did the same thing again and when he came in to a dark room he could barly see 3 feet infront of himself. He then used a jutsu and took everybody in to Naruto's head. Naruto had appeared in his own head without any help from Inoichi.

When they all came into Naruto's head they looked around. The hall, as they figured out it was, looked a nelected and ruined. While Naruto showed them the way to his memories (which surprised them again, as people normally do not know where it is) Inoichi explained what the mind hall described of a person's life.

"In the mind hall you see how their childhood, their life was buildt" he began to say as he looked around with a sad look. "The hall shows that Naruto here has been through some tough stuff and did not get the care a person or a child should have got. He have been nelected, as the walls shows as their are dirty and ripped up. Hated, as the darkness describe. Hurt and betrayed, as the cold water describe."

Naruto's parents stared at Naruto in horror. What happen to him after they died? Did he not say that the third Hokage took care of him? But then again he said something about the orphan being mean to him. They both held Naruto shoulder hard as if they expected someone to attack them in Naruto's mind.

**'BU' **said a loud voice that made everybody jump, and Minato push his family behind his back. **'oh, look who is here to visit the little me'**

In front of them stood the Kyubi with a big evil grin. Everybody scrumbled back in fear. Naruto did not react like everybody else did and instead pushed himself through them to face the Kyubi.

"Yeah, like you are little, furball" Naruto said with a eyebrow raised up. "That is so true as my hate to ramen"

**'I may not be little, but you sure are more then the usual' **Kyubi said with a big grin. He even laughed at Naruto, making Nruto pouted and cross his arms. **'What did you do, little cub'**

"Why does everybody believe that everytime something happens, it's my fault" Naruto said annoyed.

**'Because it is ALWAYS you who is the reason for things like this happen' **the kyubi said. **'Any way what happen, since I see the fouth and third Hokage, a Uchiha and the Nara's boy father alive? And not only are you yonger, but the Uchiha boy and the Nara boy. What did you do this time?'**

"Hey, it wasn't just my fault that we traveled in time and got yonger" Naruto shouted at the Kyubi. "It was Sasuke's fault too!"

**'Haha, I knew you could do things people normaly could not do even if they meant it, but' **Kyubi was laughing so hard and rolling around making the ground shake. **'You have over did yourself this time! Time travel! Puhaha, and not enough with you made yourself and the other boys yonger!'**

"It was not all my fault" Naruto mumbled with his arms crossed. He was so red of embarasedment. Why did Kurama have to embarasse him so much infront of his parents and friends?

Behind him stood the rest all spechless. How and what did they just vitness? Sakura had known that Naruto had come to friendly terms with the kyubi, but not this close!

Naruto's parents stood there staring at their child, he had befriended the nine tail demon who hated all humans? How did he do that? How did they joke around and called each other nicknames? What had their son done in his life?

"Yeah, everybody this is Kyubi, the nine tailled beast, but please call him by his name, Kurama" Naruto said to them after he turned around to them. "He may look big and scary, but he is really a misunderstood big furball."

**'Hey, Naruto" **Kurama shouted. **'I'm not a furball, baka'**

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said dissmissing what Kurama said. "And I'm not Uzumaki Naruto"

This was the first time they heard Naruto say his whole name, which made Minato and Kushina wonder why he did not use the Namikaze name.

"We are just going to look through my memories" Naruto shouted to Kurama. "Which way again?"

**'Behind that gate' **Kurama said pointing his tail at a gate no one had seen before now. It was quite a big gate, how did they not notice it?

"Oh, forgot about it" Naruto said walking toward the big gate. He put his smal hands on either side of the gate and pushed it open. The gate open revealing big moving pictures that was floating around.

Naruto turned to face them with a smile. His hands was waving around him in a way you saw circus people do when they was sowing something.

"Ta da," Naruto said with a grin. "I welcome you to my memeories"

**Had to stop there, my headach is killing me.**

**So I used Sakura because when I read _Poppy grave dreams _comment about how funny it would be if Inoichi meet inner sakura I could not resist. :D **

**Next chapter we are going in to Naruto's memories, some sad some good. Pretty exciting if you ask me.**

**So I want you to vote who's memories we going to look through after that. So far I have got:**

Shikamaru: 2 votes

Sasuke: 1 votes

**You can vote on who's memories you want to see after Naruto :D**


	6. The memories of Uzumaki Naruto part 1

**New chapter all ready :D**

**My headach is still evil and mean, but I will try to writte a good chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**'Kuruma/ nine tail talking'**

"Talking"

_'thiking'_

"**Jutsu"**

"_speaking in the memory"_

**No POV**

The memories was floating infront of them. From Naruto swinging on the swing alone to Naruto in the spa with his male friends naked (which made everybody look away and Nartuo blush). Naruto's whole life was floating infront of them. The time he took the thrid Hokage's hat and took it on his head, the time he pranked people and so on.

Everybody, except inoichi, looked awe stuck. Inoichi had gone through many memories in his life, most was enemies and traitors, but sometimes it was people they suspected but was wrong about too. He was used to this by now, looking at people's memories was almost like a secound nature for him, strangely enough.

Inoichi made some handseals and then one memory of when Naruto was about 12 came. They were looking out of his eyes and hearing his thoughts. The scene was the mountain with the Hokage faces, just in the memory there was four Hokage faces, and one of them was Minato's face. Not only that but the faces was covered in paint! Swirls and snot was painted on. The scene made Kushina howl in laughter, that's her son!

Minato was still awestuck that he acutally made it to be the Hokage in the future. Of course he had heard it when the girl, Sakura he believe, told him the names of the Hokage including himself, but it had not sinked in before actually seeing his face on the mountain.

_'Now they can't ignore me, dattebayo' _Naruto from then thought. _'All attention on me, they have to realise that I excist! I will make them, dattebayo!_

The scene changed to Naruto sleeping in a class leson just to be awaken by a man that they called Iruka-sensei. The Hokage gasped as he realised that the man Iruka was the boy he saw running through the street with his hands in what he believe to be his parents.

Iruka scolded him, Shikamaru and some other's. _'Why does he have to wake me up, this class is just boring anyway'_ The saw a light blond haried girl and younger version of Sakura argu who was going to sit beside a 12 year old Sasuke. _'They are fighting over that teme again. Why can't Sakura-chan see that I'm much better then him? I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!'_

"_I'm going to sit beside him, Inopig" _younger version of Sakura shouted at Ino. Inoichi gasped as he realised that it was his future daughter. His own flesh and blood.

"_No way I'm letting you near my Sasuke-kun, forehead" _Ino shouted back.

The scene again shifted and now they saw students getting their headbands and Naruto was sitting on a swing. _'I failed again' _Naruto looked arounf him an saw parents glare at him, mother's talking to each other loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"_Look there, that **boy **did not graduate' _one woman spat out the word boy as if it was poison.

"_Serve him right, that **monster**" _another woman said.

"_Hush, not so loud" _the first woman said. _"You do not want anybody to hear what you are saying, you can get in trouble"_

_'Doushite? Why are they looking at me like that? What have I ever done wrong?'_

Kushina was angry and just wanted to rip of their heads. How could they say something like this about a innocent child? They are the real monsters.

Minato hugged around Kushina and Naruto, feeling uneasy and angry at the same time at himself and the village people. How could he not protect Naruto, his own son and doom Naruto's life? How DARE the people of the village treat him like this? He is, or was, just a child! And they dare to make him suffer? A overprotective feeling bulit up in Minato as he watched how people treated Naruto. The scene had now changed again and Minato watched as Naruto's own TEACHER used him to get the scrol. Minato hummed in anger when the TEACHER called Naruto a monster and all that. He almost lost it when Iruka agreed to the TEACHER staitment, but calmed down when Iruka told the TEACHER that Naruto is not like that at all.

They was impressed when Naruto pulled of making over a 1000 shadow clones. It was hard to believe that he who could not even make one normal clone learned to make over a 1000 solide clones.

_'Iruka-sensei believes in me, I can not dissapoint him now, or he will stop believing in me' _Sakura watched sadly as she noticed how Naruto expected that people would turn their back on him if he is not strong enough.

Amazingly Naruto beat up a teacher and became a shinbo/ninja. Minato and Kushina was so proud, they just saw their own son become a adult. Kushina began to sob happily as she saw that Naruto found someone who accepted him.

The scenes kept changing. They saw Naruto get sorted into team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke, while Shikamaru was on the team with Yamanka Ino and Akimichi Choji. Inoichi and Shikaku felt a strange feeling of proud over that their children continued the 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio.

Next scene was Naruto pranking Hatake Kakashi, which made Minato crack a smile and snicker. When it came to what they had as life goals, Sasuke's wish disturbed his parents. No child should wish for things like that. Next was Kakashi test on team work which failed in the first part, but they got through the test as they feed Naruto even thought Kakashi's warning.

The next scene was the first part chunin Exam. It was funny and admiarable to see Naruto fight with himself. How his nerves was on the edge and how he almost gave up. He got through it without answering any of the question.

Next scene was when Naruto was eaten by a gigant snake everybody in the room reconised as Oruchimaru's snake. Kushina gasped in horror as she saw Naruto struggle to breath.

_'I have to get out of here, I can not die like this'_ Naruto then formed a handseal and made so many shadow clones that the snake exploded. Minato sighed in relive even thought he knew that Naruto could not have died there as he is standing infront of him know.

The scenes changed and by now they had seen how Naruto pulled through the secound chunin exam, him fighting a dog like boy, meeting Jiraya or pervy-sage as Naruto calls him, Training (Kushina was complitely angry that Jiraya made him use the sexy no jutsu and made Naruto vitnes his pervy ways), Naruto fighting Gaara, Naruto beging to travel with Jiraya, Itachi attacking, Sasuke's betrayal, meeting Tsunade and getting her home.

**So we have gone through much of Naruto's childhoods memories and next chapter is going to jump to when he comes back. **

**SO vote who next memories you want to watch.**

**So far:**

Sasuke: 3 votes

Shikamaru: 2 votes

**Bye bye my sweet cookies!**


End file.
